Backseat Driver
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: When Seth's girlfriend is naughty, he decides to teach her a lesson. One-shot.


The absolute last thing Seth wanted to do today was drive the two hours it took to get to Davenport. He hated driving but at least he'd get there without having 10 years took off his life like he would if he were in a car with Dean.

He'd gotten plenty of sleep for once, instead of the four hours or less he had to get by on. And he didn't even have the benefit of a CrossFit nearby. But being back here with his girl gave him plenty of workout opportunities, especially when he was in full-on dom mode.

Seth pulled out into traffic, thankfully during a lull. Oddly enough, Paige was already asleep. He looked over at her in the passenger seat, snoozing lightly. They'd already been on the road for an hour when he stopped at a gas station but he didn't bother waking Paige. She seemed to be in a bit of a mood and he really didn't want to deal with her mood swings.

He and Paige had been together for nearly a year now. Never thought he'd be in another long-term relationship so soon after his previous one. But this one was different. Paige didn't want to change him, she loved him the way he was. It was that complete acceptance that made him fall in love with her. That and her eyes.

Seth turned his head to look at her when she shifted in her seat. Once facing the door, she was now facing him. Keeping an eye on the road, he reached over and pushed her hair from her eyes. He loved this girl so much. Fell for her almost instantly.

Eyes back on the road, Seth sighed. He really didn't want to go to Davenport right now. He had three days off, he didn't want to spend the bulk of it driving. He loved his brother and would do anything for him, but driving from Des Moines to Davenport on his off time was ridiculous. At least he had Paige to keep him company.

A while later, Paige stirred from her nap. She curled up in the seat, her legs underneath her. She shifted, her jacket that she used as a blanket, falling off of her. Seth glanced over to see her shiver.

"Cold?" Seth asked, eyes back in front of him.

"Hmm, not too bad," Paige replied lowly. She turned and let her legs fall off the seat. "Had a hot dream so I'm kinda hot-ish."

Seth's eyebrows rose. "Really? How hot?"

Paige looked over at Seth. "Let's just say there was a complete absence of clothing."

"Oooh."

Paige smiled before looking out the window. She watched the trees as they passed, looking up at the sky, enjoying the shapeless clouds.

She thought about the dream she had. It was quite hot. She didn't think her man would appreciate the details though, not since he wasn't the only man present. She wouldn't tell him though because he had a bit of a tainted view of relationships somewhat, since his last girlfriend had cheated on him.

Paige knew he wasn't looking for a relationship when they had met. She had been working at a local restaurant in Davenport. He and a couple of his friends had come in. A friend of hers had waited on them but Seth's eyes had been on her all night. He wasn't subtle about it either. She grinned in remembrance.

"Watcha thinking about, love?"

Paige turned to look at her two-toned love. "Just when we met."

Seth grinned. "You looked so hot. Couldn't keep my eyes off of you."

"Yeah, I'm sure that frumpy uniform helped that image."

"You could make a potato sack sexy."

"A lousy fashion statement though," Paige laughed.

Seth chuckled. "So you going to tell me about that dream you had?"

"No."

"Why not?"

No answer.

"Look, Paige, it's only a dream. It doesn't mean anything."

Paige let her head fall back, a playful look on her face. She glanced in the side mirror, seeing no vehicles behind them. There was nothing in front either. They were on a lone country road, it seemed. Grinning at Seth, she reached under her skirt and started to pull her panties down. Seth just looked at her as she let the lace fall down over her knees.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see," Paige said, grinning impishly.

She slid her hands up to cup her breasts, cupping them before she opened her blouse and pulled down the cups to pinch her nipples. She pushed her chest out, putting her C cup chest on better display. A few more fondles and she let her hands slid down her stomach, going underneath the waist of her skirt.

"Paige..."

"Shhh!"

Paige widened her legs and ran her hand down over her bare mound, her fingertips teasing her slit. She did this for a minute before pulling her hands out and wiggling to remove her skirt. Now she was nearly naked, only her blouse and bra remaining, although the garments did nothing to hide what they were meant to.

The auburn haired woman shot a gaze to Seth, his eyes now heated. His gaze swept her body before moving back to the road. Paige grinned. One hand crossed her chest to play with the opposite nipple, moaned escaping her lungs. Her other hand went back to her pussy, and she pushed a finger in to cover her clit.

Leaving her breasts for now, she used her other hand to penetrate her core, easily sliding two, then three fingers in. She heard Seth growl as her legs widened even more. She knew why. He could smell her musk now as her juices were flowing, coating her fingers. She thrust her fingers in and out of her core, her hips moving in time, while her fingers danced over her slippery clit.

"Paige..."

She ignored him, continuing to pump herself, feeling her juices slip over her ass. Pulling her fingers from her pussy, she let them trail over her asshole before pushing them in slightly. She knew what that would do to Seth. He wanted so badly to take her ass but she never let him. Perhaps it was time to change her stance on that.

Paige framed her pussy with her hands, using her two index fingers to open her cunt lips. A moment later, she pushed the first two fingers of each hand deep into her core, moaning out load, her orgasm fast approaching.

"You are so gonna pay for this when we get home," Seth promised with a growl.

Paige looked over to see Seth gripping the steering wheel so hard, his knuckles were white. She also noted the presence of his erection tenting his track pants.

"Promise?"

Seth's eyes were dark. He was pissed, but highly aroused. It always got to him when she played with herself. At times, she did it just to irk him, even more so when she used one of her toys.

Paige pushed her shoes off and rose her legs up, bracing her feet against the dashboard. This allowed her to push her fingers deeper inside, drawing a guttural moan out of her throat.

"Oh fuck!"

Seth groaned deep in his chest, his erection becoming painful in his pants. He grit his teeth, working hard to control himself and not just pull off to the side of the road and fuck her right then and there.

Rollins sped up, wanting to get to his house as soon as possible. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Paige's fingers working harder and moments later, she cried out as she came. She continued to work her digits in and out, drawing out the spasms, until finally, she collapsed in the seat. She pulled her hand away from her moist center, rubbing her slit lightly.

"Would you like a taste?" she asked coquettishly.

Seth glared at her with a look that could melt metal. His nostrils flared in a mixture of anger and desire. He turned back to the road, his eyes avoiding her at all costs. After endless minutes, however, they arrived at Seth's home. He pulled the car into park, undid his seatbelt, then Paige's, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her into the house after slamming the door shut.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Paige yelled.

Seth stopped and pulled her to him, getting right in her face. "You blatantly act like you did in the car and you're asking me what's the problem?"

He continued on, kicking off his shoes, dragging her upstairs to their bedroom. He pulled her to the bed, pushed her onto it, and cuffed her to the bed, one hand to each bedpost. Then he cuffed her feet as well.

Seth was still pissed as hell, so he left the room, stomping downstairs, hearing Paige yell for him. Suffer, he thought.

Rollins ignored Paige's yelling, and proceeded to pour himself a drink. How dare she disrespect him like that. Being horny was one thing but she accepted him as her dom. He stopped. Oh for the love of...

Seth grinned in realization. She did it on purpose, knowing how he'd react. She was probably up there now, body hot with anticipation. He should go up there and... do absolutely nothing. Or worse for her, get himself off and not do anything to her.

Mind made up, Seth turned and went back up the stairs. He sauntered in the room, ignoring Paige for the time being. He disrobed as he headed to the bathroom to shower. He could almost hear her disbelief at his change in behavior.

"Seth?"

Rollins smirked at her confusion. Ten minutes later, when he emerged from the bathroom, he saw that confusion on her face. He just went about drying himself off, brushing out his hair, putting on deodorant. Paige was just looking at him, unable to figure out just what was going on.

Then Seth dropped his towel, showing off his finely toned ass. Paige's eyes trailed down over that scrumptious flesh, wanting to sink her teeth into it but it appeared that her man wasn't willing to play ball today.

"Seth?"

"Quiet."

"But–"

"I said quiet!"

Seth looked at his bound lover, noting her confusion, the heaving of her chest and how her legs were moving to get free. Setting his jaw, he walked over to their six-drawer bureau, rooted around the second drawer and pulled out a few items. He turned to her, neared the bed, reached over and fastened a ballgag in place. It just wouldn't do good for her to continue bitching, especially if she expected anything out of him after her little stunt in the car.

Seth took another item in his hand, a pair of scissors, to carefully and methodically cut her clothes from her body, leaving her gloriously naked. Then he attached nipple clamps to her rosy red nipples. He smirked as she groaned around the gag.

"I don't know why you continually push me. You know what'll happen. But I realized just now that pushing me to get this punishment is exactly what you want. So guess what? You're not getting it."

Paige's eyes widened, panic deep within. She tried to talk around the gag to no avail. Seth shook his head, his expression conveying amusement. He climbed on the bed and knelt between her legs. He uncuffed her ankles, then attached them to the cuffs around her hands, leaving Paige bent nearly in half, her ass and pussy completely exposed.

He leaned down and buried his face in her pussy, flicking his tongue over her clit as he braced his hands on her ass. He laved her in long strokes, pushing her closer to orgasm. When he felt she would come, he pulled away.

Paige groaned deep in her throat, desperately thrusting her hips. "Heeeze!"

Seth smirked, though his eyes conveyed complete and utter dominance. "I don't think so. If you expect to get off tonight, you're going to have to earn it."

The woman let her head go back. She should have known better than to provoke Seth like that but she just couldn't help herself.

Seth reached down between his legs and palmed his growing erection. He stroked himself in long, languid strokes while his other hand played with his balls. He let out a moan and let his head fall back. He continued on for several minutes before stopping, his cock pleasantly hard.

Paige groaned and whimpered under the gag while pulling at the cuffs. God she needed him to fuck her. Instead, Seth reached for a tube of lubricant, making a show of picking it up and holding onto it. Paige's eyes widened. She knew exactly what this meant. She had been promising for a while to let him breach her ass but she'd been afraid of it. But it looked like the time had come to get over that fear.

Seth opened the tube, squirting out a generous amount onto his fingers. Gently although not as gently as Paige would have liked, Seth pushed a finger into her ass, the muscles contracting in an attempt to push the invading object out.

"Relax your ass, Paige. Don't make me tell you again."

With a deep breath, Paige relaxed her body. Seth pulled the finger out, then pushed two back in, scissoring the digits. After another minute, he removed his fingers, grabbing a condom and rolling it on before slathering himself with lube. He knelt up, laying the head of his cock on her asshole, tapping it before pushing in.

Paige cried out, feeling the burn immediately. She forced her body to relax, allowing Seth to push all the way in. Her chest was heaving, the cuffs cutting into her wrists and ankles. She had never felt so full in all her life. Then he began to move.

Paige looked up at him and nearly lost her breath. He looked like a god with his two-toned hair hanging down. He grabbed her legs, bracing himself as he bottomed out, just holding himself stationary as he fought to prevent his orgasm. She felt the throbbing organ inside her for a full minute before Seth started to thrust again, speeding up each time until he was pounding her ass.

Seth reach up and removed Paige's gag, leaning down to kiss her hard. He ravaged her mouth, his tongue reaching every crevice of her mouth. A moment later, she was able to lower her aching legs, wrapping them around his waist. Then her hands were freed; she slid them around his back, holding him close, accepting every thrust of his hips.

Rollins was on the verge of coming, so he wiggled a finger between him and Paige, pressing on her clit hard. She shrieked and came hard, clamping down on his dick, the pressure making him bottom out and come, his hips shuddering as he emptied himself into the condom.

Finally, Seth collapsed on Paige's spent body. He turned his head to kiss her tenderly before pulling out of her gently. Looking down, only a trace of blood was present. He rose up, grabbing a cloth he'd brought out of the bathroom, using it to carefully wipe his love's still quivering hole. Then he removed the condom, tying it up and disposing of it before laying back down next to Paige, who turned onto her side and curled into him.

"So, was it everything you hoped?"

Paige smiled tiredly. "That and more."

"Hmmm."

Seth reached down to pull a blanket over them. "I love you Paige."

She smiled. "Love you too."


End file.
